Meet the Williams
by AnimationNut
Summary: Andre Williams and his family go to meet their new neighbours, the Pickles. Nothing ever goes right with Andre, and this occasion is no different...


**Another Boris Yeltsin story idea. He owns Tara and Andre. I made a few tweaks here and there. I do not own Rugrats.**

**I appreciate reviews, but not flames :)**

**Meet the Williams**

Andre 'Andy' Williams shuffled down the leave-lined street and trailed after his father, step-sister and step-mother. The alternating visits were a hassle, but he didn't really mind them. Until today, that is.

"I never had to babysit back in Nevada," he muttered in annoyance, picturing his simple life with his mother back in California.

Tara, who overheard him, turned around and said, "Well you're not in Nevada. You're in California. And just let me do all the work. You're not someone that should be babysitting."

The new neighbours thought it would be a good idea to hold a welcoming party. While the adults had fun, the kids played with the other children. Now Andy understood that 'play' meant babysit. The oldest child that might have been there would have been Angelica, who was three.

She and Andy already had a run-in and...Well, let's just say they didn't get along.

All the other kids were around one or two, and the youngest being a few months. Andy and Tara would be the oldest kids there, at nine and ten respectively.

Although Andy agreed that he wasn't the best choice for a babysitter, he felt the need to argue. "Why not?"

Tara snorted. "You're too immature. You need a babysitter yourself."

Andy frowned. "I take offense to that!"

"Can you even spell offense?"

No, he could not. "Shut up!"

Michael, Andy's father, shot a warning glare over his shoulder as the family approached the front stoop. Willow, Andy's stepmom, rang the doorbell.

A cheery woman with funky red hair opened the door and beamed. "You must be the Williams! Come in, come in!"

Andy wandered in slowly and immediately spotted the blonde brat. Angelica glowered at him and he glowered back. Introductions were tossed around and Didi urged them to go play with the babies in the backyard. Tara made a beeline for Angelica, armed with a friendly smile.

"Andy? Would you be a dear and get me some ice?" Willow asked as she scooped up a glass of ice tea.

_Geez. I've only been here five minutes and I'm already being put to work. _Andy thought and shuffled into the extremely tidy kitchen. He stood on his tiptoes to reach the freezer handle and tugged. It did not open. He tried harder and still no luck. "Come on, you don't have to be a muscle man to do this!"

The blonde-haired boy braced his sneakered feet against the fridge door and pulled with all his might. "C'mon, what's wrong with this thing?"

The door flew open and a chunk of ice fell, smacking Andy right in the eye. He let out a yelp of surprise and hit the tiled floor, holding his throbbing eye with one hand and the chunk of ice with the other. "Ow! Ice in the eye!"

Didi hurried in to see what the commotion was. "What happened?"

_Your freezer just attacked me. No big deal. _"Ice hit me in the eye."

Michael shook his head. _Great. They don't have an ice maker here. It would be much simpler if they did._

Andy got up and slowly removed his hand from his eye. "Okay, my eye really hurts. Does it look as bad as it feels?"

Didi whistled. "Oh dear. I don't think I've ever seen that type of purple before."

_That's comforting. _Andy frowned as Didi began rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen. "Hmm...I know I put it in the medicine cabinet somewhere. Dil had it when he had an eye infection...oh! Here we are."

Andy stared in disbelief at the eye patch Didi held up. "Don't want that eye to get infected, do we?"

"Good idea!" Michael agreed. "Andre, why don't you go play with the babies in the backyard?"

The nine-year old boy gritted his teeth and reluctantly slipped the eye patch over his bad eye. "Thanks," he muttered before shuffling towards the kitchen door.

Tara muffled a laugh when she spotted her stepbrother join them by the sandpit. "Yo-ho me hearty, where be the treasure?" She enquired in a poor pirate's accent.

Andy glowered at her. "Shut up," he growled.

The babies paused their playing and stared at Andy with wide eyes. Angelica glanced up from her colouring book and said casually, "Can you turn around? You're ugly face is scaring the dumb babies."

Andy gaped at the blonde brat before scowling. "How about I-"

Tara hastily yanked her brother back before he could tackle the three-year old. "Act your age!"

"What about her?"

"She's three." Tara pointed out. "And she's sorry."

Angelica nodded with a wide-eyed innocent expression. Andy groaned and plopped into the grass. The girl twin-was her name Jill or Lil?-crawled over and offered him a plump worm. Smiling, he took it and crept over to where his sister sat. She was engrossed in her book and did not notice him sneak up behind her. He dropped the worm down the collar of her dress.

"EEEK!" Tara shrieked and sprang upwards. She danced around the yard and shook out her dress until the worm fell out. Tara stormed back over and grabbed the howling Andy by the front of his t-shirt and growled.

"What in blazes is going on out here?"

Tara hastily let go and smiled innocently. "We're just playing." She informed the elderly man that joined them. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tara Williams, and this is my stepbrother Andre Williams."

"But everyone calls me Andy," he quickly put it.

The elderly man looked amused. "And I'm Lou Pickles. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Grandpa!" Angelica whined. "Can you tell us a story?"

The babies babbled in agreement, waddling up to Lou and sitting around him. Tommy got up and crawled into his lap. Lou cleared his throat and started to narrate.

Andy was pretty stoked when Lou told them a story about World War Two. Angelica quickly lost interest, as this was not the story about princesses and unicorns she had been hoping for. When he had finished Andy exclaimed, "That was awesome Louie!"

"You're interested in history?" Lou asked with interest.

"It's the only subject he's passing." Tara muttered.

Andy ignored her. "I think it's amazing."

"Perhaps you would like to see some of my...souvenirs from those days."

"Are you kidding? That would be terrific Louie!"

It was then Didi called into the yard, "Time to eat!"

"Oh good," Lou said. "I'm starving."

Tara started forward and paused when Kimi started whimpering. She bent down and asked, "What's the matter sweetie?"

Kimi's lower lip quivered and Tara had a hunch. She picked Kimi up and sniffed. "Okay...you need a diaper change."

...

The group entered the house and Kira immediately noticed Kimi's discomfort. "Oh dear..." She was in the process of finishing the salad and had her hands full. "Tara, would you be a dear and change Kimi for me? You know how to, don't you?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Finster." Tara replied. A sudden wailing cut through the room and Betty entered with Phil.

"Andy will be glad to help, I'm sure." Betty deposited the crying male twin in Tara's arms. "I gotta start cooking more steaks. You guys are eating them faster than I can cook them!"

_I haven't even had one yet! _Andy wanted to protest. He reluctantly followed his sister up the stairs and into Tommy's bedroom, holding Kimi.

Tara held Phil at arm's length. "Um...can we switch?"

Andy copied Tara's action. "Why?"

"He's a boy!"

"I hadn't noticed!" Andy snapped sarcastically.

"Do you want me scarred for life?" Tara demanded. "I'll probably never have kids if I have to change a boy's diaper at such a young and tender age."

"You are such a drama queen." Andy muttered. But he complied and took Phil from Tara and handed her Kimi.

Tara changed Kimi with ease. She wished her brother good luck before disappearing out of the room. Andy placed Phil on the changing table and scowled when he squirmed. "Hold still!"

Phil wriggled more and Andy held him still with one hand while the other fumbled for a diaper. He tucked the diaper under his chin and ripped off Phil's soiled one. He dropped it in the trash with disgust and grabbed a baby wipe. He then tossed that in the trash and picked up the baby powder.

He gave it a squeeze but nothing came out. "Oh sure. You work for Tara but not for me." He shook it up and down violently. The top flew off and they were surrounded by a dusty white cloud. Andy coughed and wiped his eyes. "Fantastic..."

Phil laughed. Andy glared at him and hastily put on the new diaper. "For crying out loud!"

He had put it on backwards.

Andy tried again and sighed with relief. He glanced at himself in the mirror and scowled. He looked like a pirate ghost! He dropped Phil in Tommy's crib and ordered him to stay. Andy walked into the bathroom and washed his face clean before grabbing Phil and heading back downstairs.

...

"What's so funny?" Lil questioned when her brother paused in his eating once more to succumb to a fit of giggles.

Phil snorted. "Andy-"He could not finish his sentence and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"I like Tara." Kimi announced. "She's really nice."

"Andy's kind of scary..." Chuckie said, pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate. "I think he's a pirate."

"You also thought Dil was a pirate a few months ago," Susie pointed out. She had arrived late with her parents and had the Rugrats fill her in on the new kids.

"He's watching a scary movie!" Chuckie protested. "And he's laughing!"

This was true. Andy had plopped down in front of the television and turned it on. He left Tara in charge of the kiddie table (which was set up in the living room while the adults ate in the dining room) while he watched an eight-hour horror movie marathon.

"You shouldn't be watching a scary movie with the kids around." Tara scolded.

Andy snorted. "This isn't scary. It's dumb."

Stu peered around the door frame to check up on the kids and noticed the movie. "Uh-"

"Hey Mr. P." Andy greeted. "You're just in time for when the Cyclops blinks his victims to death."

"This is a scary movie?" Stu asked in disbelief, staring at the cheesy special effects.

"It's supposed to be."

Stu smiled. He remembered seeing this when he was kid. "This isn't scary. It's pretty dumb."

Andy grinned at Tara. "Told ya so."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to supervising the babies.

...

The Williams headed home after bidding their neighbours goodbye. Angelica cast Andy a devilish smile that caused the nine-year old to quicken his pace. "I'm just glad I got rid of that stupid eye patch." Andy sighed, rubbing his now-black eye.

"That wasn't so bad." Tara mused. "Those babies are pretty nice. And I like Susie a lot."

"Bless her," Andy muttered, "for putting up with Angelica."

Tara rolled her gray eyes. "Angelica's not that bad."

Andy pointed a finger at her and started running away. "You've been taken over! She's hypnotized you! You've gone to the Dark Side! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE COOKIES!"

"Andre Williams, you are so immature!"


End file.
